Acto Unico
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Viñetas independientes, tratando el magnifico universo Potteriano. Advertencias respectivas indicadas al comienzo de cada una. Acepto retos por medio de reviews... [Rating por precaucion]
1. Arcoiris

_RETO WEAVER.  
__Pairing: Remus/Tonks  
Genero: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Advertencias: Ninguna._

* * *

**Arcoiris  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Estaba consciente de que su cabello estaba cambiando de color insistentemente, producto del ocio.

Se sentía como una historia de Dr. Seuss. La niña sin nada que hacer, viendo la lluvia por la ventana. Excepto que ella no era una niña. Y que veía más bien un arcoiris, con una mirada embelesada y su mente imaginando cualquier clase de cosas.

-Nyph, he visto tu cabello cambiar de color diez veces en un minuto. Me gusta ese naranja chillón... Hasta parece natural.

La joven sonrió sintiendo a su novio acercarse por detrás y abrazarla. Ella recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿No es bello?

-¿Qué?

-El arcoiris, Remus. Míralo, como se eleva por encima de la ciudad y de las montañas. ¿Realmente habrá un caldero lleno de oro al final?

-Esas son historias muggles.

-Escéptico -Hizo un puchero, mientras su cabello cambiaba nuevamente a un tono púrpura. Se volvió a verlo a los ojos, y el se agachó para quedar más o menos a su altura. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Vamos al cuarto, cielo. -Pidió el hombre

-¿Amaneciste con ganas, cariño? -Fue su turno de besarle.

La sonrisa de él no pudo ser más dulce ni más sincera, pero a la vez pícara.

-Quiero encontrar el caldero de oro al final de mi propio arcoiris.

* * *

_Notas: Mi primer drabble de la coleccion. Pronto vendran mas, producto de retos y de mi loca imaginacion. Este es un Reto Weaver. Pueden retarme ustedes por medio de reviews, eso si: Nada de M. Todos los ratings desde K a T._

_A Joanne: Espero que la frase final te haya enamorado y que este mini mini drabble haya sido de tu agrado._

_Un beso por un review,_

_Kayi._


	2. En la Luna

_Pairing: Zacharias/Luna  
Genero: General/Romance  
Rating: K  
Advertencias: Ninguna._**

* * *

**

**En La Luna  
By: Kailey H. S.**

Sentado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, con su alborotado cabello rubio brillándole al sol, sus limpios ojos azules perdidos sobre lo que fingía estar leyendo, el joven Smith se disponía a tomarse un descanso junto con sus compañeros de curso.

-¿Entonces Donaldson entró en el equipo? Vamos a ganar con el ahí.

_"Al diablo con este patriotismo. ¡Los Hufflepuff NO SERVIMOS!"_

Su propio pensamiento lo indignó, así que concentró su vista en otra parte.

-Es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Es excelente buscador.

_"¡¿Contra Potter, Malfoy y Chang?!"_

Pensó en acto reflejo, sin casi entusiasmo, mas concentrado en lo que veía.

-Este año tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor.

_"Si, y yo me la creí..."_

Su mente se alejaba gradualmente de la conversación.

-Véanlo por donde lo vean, no hay posibilidad de que no ganemos.

_"..."_

Su mente ya estaba lejos de la conversación.

-Alguna vez nos tiene que tocar a nosotros.

_"..."_

Su silencio terminó por resultar exasperante para quienes lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué opinas tú? -Los ojos se giraron hacia él.

_"..."_

-Oye... Zach... ¿Estas en la tierra?

Sentada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, con su alborotado cabello rubio brillándole al sol, sus limpios ojos azules perdidos sobre lo que fingía estar leyendo, la joven Lovegood se disponía a tomarse un descanso junto con sus compañeras de curso.

-No. -Declaro Zacharias con firmeza, sin apartar sus ojos de donde estaban fijos -Estoy en la Luna.

* * *

_Notas: Este fue mi primer escrito Zach/Luna. Va para Maggie, que fue la primera en leerlo._

_Un beso gigante,_

_Kayi._

_PD: Se aceptan reviews :D_


	3. Mi Nombre

_Pairing: Zacharias/Luna  
Genero: General/Romance  
Rating: K  
Advertencias: Ninguna._**

* * *

**

**Mi Nombre  
By: Kailey H. S.**

-!Luna!. ¡Luna!

No me gusta mi nombre. Siempre lo han usado como excusa para burlarse de mí. Aunque me da que quien quisiera burlarse, igual lo hubiese hecho, me llamase como me llamase.

-¡Luna¡Espera!

Insisto, odio mi nombre. Me paré y volteé a ver a Ginny Weasley. Ella sí que tiene un nombre precioso. Y es una chica muy buena.

-Voy tarde al entrenamiento, pero tenia que decirte... La profesora McGonagall te estaba buscando, Luna.

¡Otra vez con mi nombre! Agh. No estoy de buen humor. Para colmo, tengo entre brazos una pila de libros pesadísimos.

-Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado... Gracias, Gin

Me di media vuelta, caminando hacia el despacho de la profesora. Hasta ella tiene un nombre bonito. Minerva. Eso deprime.

A esa hora nunca hay nadie en los pasillos, por lo que se me hizo raro cruzar mi vista en ese momento con los ojos azul zafiro de Zacharias Smith.

La gente dice que él es muy antipático. Y lo es si le agarras el lado malo. Yo tuve la buena fortuna de agarrarle el bueno, o al menos el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

Debe ser por los Porklogs de cabello rizado… ¿No sabes lo que son? Muggle tenías que ser.

El punto es que yo soy una de las pocas personas que tolera y a las que tolera Zacharias. Me gusta ese nombre (no como el mío), sobre todo el diminutivo, Zach, como lo llaman sus compañeros.

También me gustan sus ojos.

Al instante le escuché hablar.

-Se te ha caído algo -Me volví para ver como se agachaba a recoger mi ejemplar de 'El Quisquilloso'.

-Vaya, gracias -Observé su gesto, que era entre burlón y pícaro.

Tome la revista. Nuestras manos se rozaron

-Nos vemos, supongo -Me despedí

-Hasta luego, Luna.

Amo mi nombre.


End file.
